Sasuke Deals With Revenge
by tempermental artist
Summary: people who hate Sasukeor at least dislike him somewhat, plz RR


"I hate you." I said to Sasuke.

He stood watched me fumble the knives and let out a sick laugh. I looked at him and then realized what he was laughing at. Me. He was laughing at me.

I came at him with my knife but he blocked it.

I stood inches away from his face and peered into those eyes of his. What had made him go so cold? So detached from the world? Those sharingan, that's what had started it all! The day he got them he changed, and I hated every single fiber in his body for doing so. We became friends when he had moved into town. I never really left his side until we were forced to. I still remembered those childhood memories, but this wasn't him. This was a changed, corrupted and evil Sasuke, and I hated him.

"You say you hate me?" he asked laughing. "Hate this!"

He slammed his fist into my stomach, and sent me flying. I hit a wall and coughed up blood. My crimson blood shined on my black shirt and I stared at it.

"What for? Why should I hate you?'' I asked suddenly, "You don't deserve anything. Not even hate, not after what you did!"

"And what did I do?" he shouted at me. I had never heard him raise his voice, not once.

"You killed them." I said shaking with rage, "you killed every single one of them. You killed my family!"

He just looked at me like I was some joke. Like a fly that wouldn't leave him alone. A bothersome gnat.

"And you know what?" he said as I pulled out a knife, "I don't care. Your family was weak. It was easy to kill them! In fact, it wasn't even worthwhile if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." I said darkly.

He looked at the knife, then at me, and then at the knife and started to howl at me with laughter.

"You? Are you still trying to kill me?" he asked, and then he sneered at me, "If that's what you want to do then."

He began a jitsue and I waited. I waited until it was finished because I knew what I had to do; how to beat him at his own game. I stood there and felt every person he had killed, all their anger in me, pushing me on. It was just what they wanted, I could sense it, and I knew that that was what I wanted. I wanted Sasuke dead. Dead as a doornail, better than that! I wanted him sealed in a coffin and then sent with an express ticket to hell. That's what I wanted. Perhaps death would be too kind. After all, he would probably like it there. No, I'd leave him alive. Alive but nearly dead would be good. So close that he'd see his life flash before his eyes, those "special" eyes of his. The ones that changed him. I hated those eyes. He sent his fireball at me and I knew what I had to do.

I jumped into it, feeling it burn my flesh, but I cut through it, and eventually I couldn't feel it anymore. I ran right through, up to him and jammed the knife into his arms, his wrists, anything I could touch except his heart. That I would leave alone for one reason. He should be able to know what it's like to feel your heart beat inside you but not feel anything. That's what he had done to me the night before. He'd made me numb to feelings, well almost. He left me grief and anger, two that I easily changed into something dangerous.

He stared blankly into space. His breath was slow, and I could tell, he was seeing it. He was actually witnessing what he'd done and I saw tears in his eyes. Those "special" eyes were now normal, and weeping, and for some reason… I didn't hate him that much. He was dying, and I was somewhat remorseful. I'd gotten my vengeance, that was all.

He sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He cried, "I'm sorry!"

I looked at him, at my charred clothes, practically none to speak of, as well as my burnt skin, but I didn't feel pain. That was the thing, it didn't hurt and I saw that there was a glow; my skin was glowing! The ghosts of his victims were healing me!

I turned to him, fully healed.

"What you do will always come back to haunt you. Remember that."

"What's there to remember?" he asked sobbing, "I'm going to die."

"No, you're not." I told him firmly, "I left you alive for a reason, and you now know why, you have earned the right to live."

"But after what I've done…" he said.

"Who's going to remember?"

"Wha-?"

"You killed everyone but me, remember?" I said, "But I have a feeling that I'm not going to be here all that long."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I said revealing my wings, "I'm dead."

The truth was, they hadn't been healing my like I'd thought, they were just making me look good for the entrance to heaven. I was dead, and it didn't hurt at all even as I felt Sasuke sink into my arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He said, just above a whisper.

I smiled at him and held I his chin so he looked at me.

"You did me a favor. I can join my family now." I said smiling.

"B-but… I thought you hated me…"

"What's there to hate? You just need a new start, a new name, and you'll be all set. It's a new you." I said gently floating and leaving him there to his own thought and feelings.

I felt a tug on my foot. I looked down and Sasuke was floating up with me.

"I hadn't meant to kill you." I said quietly.

"I know, you didn't," he said.

"Then how-?" I started, he held out a knife and I smiled.

"Sasuke, you will be thrown into hell I know for sure!"


End file.
